Miasma
Agatha Moore and Moore, Agatha redirects to this page. Miasma is best known for her own death, an incident refered to as the Miasma Killing. Her first arrest was considered to be the case that truly made the careers of both The Eagle and William Pearson . Through out her career she was considered to be the archenemy of The Eagle. It was revealed after her fist arrest that her real name was Dr. Agatha Moore, a chemistry professor at the University of Amityville. Moore's History Early Life Moore was raised by her grandparents after her mother died a few months after she was born. She never met her father and his identity is stil unknown. She was raised in Amityville in a relatively low income household. She was arrested a few times for drug possession, though there was never evidence of use. The charges never stuck. Professional Career Shortly after gaining her doctorate from the University of Amityville, Moore accepted a position at the University, continuing her research on pyscological of various chemicals when transmitted in gas form and the potential weaponization of such gases. Her coworkers and students spoke highly of her and none were suspicious of potential criminal activites until Miasma's first arrest and capture. After her prosecuation, Agatha Moore's life was essentially over. Miasma's History Miasma Drug Ring No one is exactly sure when Miasma's career began, but her criminal career began very covertly. She began to approach small time drug dealers and began to convince them to work for her, slowly working her way up the ranks until she broke the connection between the Kaisers and the local drug racket. The police first turned their attention to Miasma as skirmishes began to occur between Miasma's henchmen and the soldiers of the Kaisers. Miasma was known for using her chemicals in both combat and manipulations to influence and defeat her opponents. This would continue throughout her career. As she established her authority, she became less and less directly involved. Many of her victims were found either burned physically by her chemicals, or driven mad. The police were unable to really trace up the drug racket to discovered Miasma, leaving their campaign against her all but fruitless. Eventually, it became clear that a vigilante know as The Eagle was targeting her enforcers and getting closer to discovering who exactly was in charge. Eventually he discovered her base of operations and ambushed her after a meeting with a supplier. He had already gather the evidence needed to incriminate her and recorded the meeting. He delivered her and all the evidence straight to police and immediately disappeared. At first everyone was afraid of approaching the case given the involvement of the relatively unknown Eagle, many even questioning if they could use the evidence in court. However, a young assistant DA named William Pearson stepped up and Miasma was found guilty. She very famously vowed vengence against The Eagle after her sentencing. Escape and Criminal Career Miasma spent very little time in prison before she escaped. While her drug empire was completely destroyed, she attempted to take it back, but was never able to rip it away from the Kaisers. Instead, she took to simple theft and used her remaining supporters to peform several bank robberies. However, she began to clash more and more with The Eagle, now joined by The Patriot. She began to be more focused on The Eagle than making money, often even setting up traps for him. However, she was unable to handle The Patriot, who would alway tip the favor against her. However, she consistently escaped every encounter with the vigalanties and the police. Finally, she was captured by The Eagle at the site of their first known encounter. Shortly after her arrest, The Eagle seemed to disappear. Final Escape and Death ''See also: Miasma Killing '' Shortly after the return of The Eagle, Miasma once again broke out of prison. She returned to bank robberies, but had less support than before. She spent about a week hitting nearly every bank in town. After hitting one of the largest banks, First National, in downtown Amityville. She was confronted by The Eagle, The Patriot and Kid Justice who pursued her to the roof. The encounter ended with Miasma falling from the roof and dying, and The Eagle and Kid Justice disappearing. Category:Characters